


I Could Never Hate You

by dumbass-of-darkness (Websterhorse)



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Websterhorse/pseuds/dumbass-of-darkness
Summary: You're insecure and Axl helps you
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Could Never Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested via my Tumblr @heavy-metal-fucking-rules

You never thought you would end up crying on the roof of a hotel in the middle of the night, but here you are. Crying… on the roof of a hotel. In the middle of the night. You know how sometimes everything just gets too much? Well that is what you have. You've always been insecure about a lot of things. The way you dress, your body, your voice and most of all your personality. You just feel like you aren't enough. All you do is trying to make people happy, but you feel like it's not enough. You feel like people don't like you. People seem to use you, treat you like dirt. You're only good enough if someone needs you, but if they don't, you're on your own. It feels like nobody cares about you.

What you don't know is that a certain red haired singer has noticed your off behaviour. More even, he worries about you, a lot. He had been watching you the whole evening and the moment you vanished to the roof, he got even more worried. Sadly enough, he couldn't find you. The only place left to look is the roof, so that's where he is headed.

Meanwhile, you're still there, crying in your hands. Why can't you just be loved like everyone else? You are so lost in your thoughts that you don't notice the doors open and someone joining you. That is, until you feel two arms around you. You look up and notice they belong to Axl. Without saying a word, you bury your head in the crook of his neck, still loudly sobbing. After sitting like this for a while, you feel your breathing becoming normal and your tears stopping. You move your head so you are now looking at the redhead.  
"What is wrong?" His voice is soft and full of worry. You contemplate if you should tell him what's up.  
"Nothing, I'm okay" you lie  
"I don't believe you. Why would you be crying if you were okay? Please tell what's up. I want to help you"  
Of course he isn't fooled by your lie. "I'm just. I don't know." Your breath hitches  
"Hey, it's alright. Take your time"  
You take a deep breath and try again. "I feel like I'm never good enough. People seem to only like me when they need me for something. It feels like I don't have any friends at all. All I try to do is help people, but I still am hated by almost everyone. It's just all too much "  
"You're not hated, not at all. Even more so, you're one of the most loved people that I know. I literally haven't met anyone who doesn't like you."  
"You know just as good as me that that is not true. It's common knowledge that people would be better off without me. That I'm only a burden to everyone. That I'm worthless."  
"You're absolutely not a burden. Everyone loves being with you. I know I do. You honestly make me so happy, just by existing. On top of that, you're the most talented person that I know. People should be honoured to be able to call themselves your friend and if they don't see that, fuck them."  
You start crying again, but this time not from sadness, but from Axl's sweet words.  
"Don't cry. Please, please stop crying. You're way too wonderful to be sad and you're way too beautiful to be crying"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Being there, making me feel better, not hating me"  
"I'll always be there for you, you don't have to thank me for that. I could never hate you." He looks saddened by your words. He hugs you to his chest and silently whispers something. So soft you almost didn't hear it. "I could never hate you because I love you"  
"I love you too" right after you say that, you feel Axl's arms tighten even more around you, as if he never wants to let you go. "Don't ever dare think I, or anyone else, hate you. You're a wonderful person and I love you"


End file.
